FOUND (Voltron)
by Venus0Pigeon
Summary: Lotor is in charge and Shiro is back, but there's no change with lions this time! when someone presumed dead is found and secrets uncovered what bad luck will befall the team, or will it end up better than they could have ever dreamed! My au in which Shiro, Keith and Pidge grew up together as friends (along with 3 OC and Matt) however, of course the rest of the team doesn't know...
1. Chapter 2

Pidge had tears siting on the brim of her eyelids she didn't want to cry with Shiro there. However, when he said he missed her brother too, which of course she already knew, but her name… her real name one she hadn't heard in god knows how long. It hit home, and then it spilled her tears her emotions, she started bucketing tears, sobbing into her hands. Shiro had never seen her cry like this before, he really had no experience and not knowing what else to do he wrapped his arms around her.

"I-it's okay," Pidges sobbing only increased, Shiro had seriously thought he'd done something wrong… but he didn't move away his instinct told him to stay. Instead he just tightened his hold and spoke softly. "this way no one can see you cry…"

After a few minutes pidge seemed to calm down her breathing evened out and her body wasn't shacking, then through some mumble she whispered, "Thank you, Takashi…"

Hearing his name was also something Shiro hadn't heard in a long time it made him smile that she'd say that. Then pidge turned around Shiros' arms resting her head against his chest, the beat of his heart relaxing her entirely until she finally nodded of. _She looks so cute asleep_ Shiro thought to himself resting his head on top hers… after a while they had both dozed off together.

Pidge woke up surprised to be in Shiros' arms still. Looking up she saw his face it seemed so peaceful nothing like it did at breakfast the other day, pidge had been staring for awhile until she caught herself doing so, her face turned the shade of a tomato. Adverting her eyes Shiro started to move, his eyebrows' furrowed he looked scared as his once peaceful state was completely flipped around. Pidge had to do something she didn't want to just let him keep living in whatever nightmare he was in!

Pidge gently shook Shiro, "wake up." She whispered. As Shiro started to wake she lay back in his arms, slowing down her breathing and loosening her muscles, pretending to sleep so that he wouldn't notice.

As Shiro opened his eyes rather quickly, checking he still wasn't in the dream, a small sigh of relief escaped his lips, "12th one this week…" As he looked around his eyes landed on the small girl in his arms. Smiling to himself, he got up slowly as to not wake, what he thought, was a sleeping pidge back to her room.

The rest of the team were in a deep slumber _it must be the middle of the night then…_ Shiro thought to himself, carrying pidge bridal style through her door.

There were stacks of paper on the low desks, that suited her small stature, but were like some dolls possessions compared to the towering Shiro. As he manoeuvred his way ever so slowly, trying not to tread on pidges many experiments!

Laying her down on her bed pidge tried to act the limpest she could. Shiro then pulled the blanket over his small companion, then leaned in and kissed her on the forehead softly whispering, "I love you, Katie." Speaking just quiet enough for pidge to hear, not knowing she was completely aware. Shiro the exited the room heading to his down the hall.

Pidge slowly opened her eyes, staying quiet, listening attentively so she could tell when Shiro was out of ear shot… a relived sigh escaped pidges mouth, "that… was close…" she whispered to herself. Touching her forehead were Shiro had gently kissed her face suddenly grew to a bright red spreading al the way to her ears. She quickly turned over and buried her face into her pillow, to try and compute what just happened.

 _I'm sure he didn't mean it like that…_ pidge debated _, he must've meant it platonically? … I mean, its me… yeah of course he did. Why do I even care?! Its not like I like like him… right? It was just one thing, and were friends, so its fine… but what did he mean by '12_ _th_ _one this week'? is that why he looked so tired…_

Slowly her brain started to slow down to tired to worry about such a thing, she slowly nodded off to sleep once more.


	2. so this is what it's about

**So~ This is also on Quotev and , if you'd rather view it there, don't worry! This is all my original work. (Apart from the art work, which is absolutely gorgeous!) It's the same title so you'll find it easy. Okay! know you can read!**

 **(cover NOT my art)**

My AU in which Shiro, Keith and Pidge grew up together as friends (along with 3 OC and Matt) however, of course the rest of the team don't know this! Lotor is in charge and Shiro is back, but there's no change with lions this time! When someone presumed dead is found and secrets uncovered what bad luck will the befall the team, or will it end up better than they could have ever dreamed! (Shidge) (Klance) (I don't ship my OC's with any of the canon characters!) - I'm not that person...

THIS IS FLUFF NOT SEXUAL! THERE IS ANGST AND METION OF BLOOD, GORE AND METAL ISSUES. PLEASE DON'T LET THIS DITTIR YOU FROM THE STORY! AS READING SOMETHING CAN ALWAYS HELP AND IS ALWAYS EXCITING NOTHING IS THE SAME SO EXPAND YOUR HORIZION AND READ AHEAD!

BE WARNED

(and enjoy)


	3. Chapter 1

**\- So~ This is also on Quotev and wattpad , if you'd rather view it there, don't worry! This is all my original work (Apart from the art work, which is absolutely gorgeous!) It's the same title so you'll find it easy. Okay! Know you can read!**

We've been out in space with Voltron and the princess for a little more than a year now, _I wonder how my mums doing ... I feel bad leaving her after matt and dad went missing, I didn't even tell her and if she asks about it the garrison won't know anything 'cause I was under a different name. I wonder how my dad could tell what I'd be doing in the future_.

The day had just begun as the paladins of Voltron stirred about in their rooms before making their way to the dining room for some breakfast goo. As pidge made her way to the table she could already see the ongoing spat from a week ago building up between Lance and Keith. With a deep sigh, she moved over to her seat were Coran gave her a whole hearty good morning before going to go fetch for food from the kitchen. After a few seconds of pidge at the table Hunk got up with a big groan and moved to sit next to Pidge, the other side of the table to the feuding pair.

"Uhh...They were here an hour before me, and are still arguing!" Hunk complained with a ginormous sigh, "they're not even eating!"

Pidge giggled into her sleeve looking at Hunks worn out expression, "What's this fight about then?"

"... I don't kno- " Hunk was suddenly cut short as Allura and Shiro came in the room with Coran at their side.

"They're fighting over who has the best hair" as a deep groggy voice exited Shiros' body. He looked worn out like he'd been up all night, while the princess looked the complete opposite almost as if she had just come out of a beauty parlour well she always looked like that!

"WELL YOU THINK SO HUH!" protested lance loud enough to knock you off your feet.

"AND SO WHAT IF I DO!" protested Keith, the fight seemed to have definitely escalated. Keith looked as ready as ever to punch lance in his smug face. Shiro saw this and decided it best to step in holding them both at arms length. They seemed quite desperate to get at each other as hunk and pidge had to pull them father apart!

"Hey how about you guys just calm down in your rooms!" silence fell as Hunks suggestion seemed to have been ignored by the intense glare that the two were giving each other. Pidge then decided to just slowly drag Keith to his quarters, Hunk following her example.

"Why you do that!" Keith protested still being dragged across the castles floors, "I could've just smacked it out-a him rig-!"

"Look you really need to learn that he's never gunna' stop doin' that. Teasin' ya, I mean." Pidge said as she dragged Keith down the home stretch to his room, "He likes teasin' you, 'not going down to their level is the best thing you can do to win.' " Pidge stated it took a few ticks for Keith to take in what she said.

"... Did you just ... that sounded like ... when we were kids ... when Ve- "

"Yes, I did, you had way more control over yourself when she said that." as Pidge smiled to herself, looking up to Keith before shoving him into his room, "Now you don't come out till it's time for training!"

And with that the Altean door slid shut on a speechless emo, making her way back to the table she saw Hunk coming from the other direction.

"How was lance?" Pidge inquired expecting to know the answer she'd receive.

"Uhh..." hunk moaned, "He wouldn't shut up about how 'perfect' his hair is!" ,as he made air quotes with his hands.

"That sure sounds like him!" Shiro said with a smile beckoning us over. "... Okay! So somehow we need to get them to get along, open to any suggestions!"

After an hour of the five of them brainstorming ideas from pidges idea of stranding them on a planet, to force them to work together to Corans idea of putting them in a team death match. To be fair though Shiro did say he was 'open to any suggestions!'

\- After a normal training session -  
Everyone was in their assigned seat in the control room as they debated over which planet to head to next. In the end, they decided to head 'Anthar' a planet with a Galra base that hadn't too many guards according to the info the group had.

"How long till we reach our destination?" inquired Shiro.

"Approximately 35 Earth hours and 21 ticks!" replied Coran quite efficiently.

"Alright paladins!" Allura declared boldly, "You may do whatever to prepare for this battle!"

"Yes!" Pidge said a little too loud than she should've been, before she ran back to her lab. Lately pidge had been spending more time in her lab... well... its pidge so~

"... Can I come in?" a knock hit the door twice before getting a muffled okay from pidge.

"What you working on?" as Shiro peered over her shoulder looking at her screen, she was watching the prison break feed again, " ... Katie, I miss him too you know..." a soft smile appeared on his face, Pidge had been glued to her laptop every moment she could use it! Ever since she found footage of her brother.

 **\- Hope you like it!, don't worry if your not a Shidge shipper Klance shall be here soon! If you have any constructive criticism please tell me, spelling isn't my strength (dyslexia), so if the site doesn't see it neither do I! *LOL**  
 **Keith - I just need some SPACE Lance!**  
 **Lance - *points out the window**


End file.
